1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a honeycomb structure, a porous body and a pore forming material for the porous body. The present invention further relates to methods for manufacturing the pore forming material, the porous body and the honeycomb structure.
2. Discussion of the Background
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication (kokai) No. 2003-10617 discloses a method for manufacturing a porous body in which polymer particles (a pore forming material for a porous body) having a pore formation function are blended into a skeleton material comprised of a ceramic, a metal, etc. and the resultant mixture is subjected to molding, drying, degreasing, and calcination to obtain a porous body. In such a manufacturing method, the polymer particles are burnt and removed by decomposition in a degreasing step, and thereby pores are formed in the portion so far occupied by the polymer particles. The contents of Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication (kokai) No. 2003-10617 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.